King County, Georgia
King County, Georgia is the hometown of the TV series Rick Grimes and his family. The hospital where Rick stayed at while he was in a coma is located in this town, along with the police station, King County Sheriff's Department where he and his partner, Shane Walsh worked at. Locations Harrison Memorial Hospital Pre-Apocalypse The hospital was located in the King County area where sick/ill patients can receive medical care. Due to the hospital being in a county, it is relatively small hospital with only 4-5 floors. Rick Grimes was under intensive care in the south wing recovery ward at the hospital while in a coma. Shane came by and made visits to his wounded friend and gave flowers that were from all their friends from work. During his stay, the outbreak decimated the hospital, leaving it in ruins. The final time Shane was with Rick before leaving, he hears shouts that erupted from the hallway as the military began evacuating some staff and patients while others ran through the corridors. He decides to get a hospital bed to attempt to move Rick. Explosions rock the building and the life support system powers down along with Rick's vitals, leading Shane to believe that Rick is dead. He barricades the room with a stretcher and flees the hospital for Lori and Carl. Post Apocalypse Some time later, Rick wakes up and walks around the rundown hospital, finding the power out, furniture overturned, papers everywhere, the decaying body of a woman on the ground, bullet holes (from the military), and some dried blood. As he travels through the empty halls, he finds the double doors to the hospital cafeteria, with the spray-painted words "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" above the door handles which have been barricaded with wood and chains. As he draws closer to the doors, a pair of hands burst through, with the sound of moans. Rick quickly leaves, making his way through a dark stairwell and outside, encountering dozens and dozens of fly-ridden bodies covered in sheets. Horrified, Rick flees the hospital. Rick's Neighborhood Rick lives in a sub-urban residence with other neighbors. As he arrives in his neighborhood he finds his house with the front door open and rushes inside, but does not find his family. Instead, the house is empty and missing his photos, giving him a shimmer of hope. He stumbles out of the house, delirious, and finds a "man" stumbling by, only to witness him getting shot after receiving a smack to the head with a shovel. He awakes tied to a bed while a man stands nearby. He finds himself at Morgan and Duane's home. Rick spends the night recovering and finding out what has happened to the world from Morgan. The next morning, the trio make their way to the police station for supplies. King County Sheriff's Department :For the full article, please see King County Sheriff's Department Rick, along with fellow survivors Morgan and his son Duane, use the police station for ammo, weapons and a hot shower. After stocking up, the trio plan to part ways, thanking each other for the generosity they've shared. Before leaving, they spot an undead deputy, Leon Basset, banging on the chain link fence. Rick unloads a bullet into his former colleague's head before driving off to Atlanta to search for his wife and son. Park ]] The park was breifly mentioned in The Walking Dead Webisodes where the survivors were told to head to this park for evacuation to Atlanta by FEMA. In the TV Series, Morgan and Duane were seen travelling back to their house while Rick is seen pulling up right alongside a park. He is seen walking through the park in search of the bicycle zombie he encountered earlier. He eventually finds her moaning on the sun dried grass where he pulls out his gun, apologies to her, and shoots her in the head to end her suffering and misery. Unnamed Elementary School Pre-Apocalypse Carl Grimes attends this school along with many other children. He normally waits for his mother, Lori to come after school to walk him home. Days before the apocalypse, Lori is seen waiting outside the school to pick up Carl where she talks to her friend Paula about her situation with Rick and her family. Shane interrupts their conversation when he pulls up to the school and tells Lori that Rick has been injured. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, it is unknown what has happened to the school. It was most likely converted into a FEMA evacuation center but then became overrun with several walkers similar to the unnamed high school seen in the Bloodletting episode. Category:Locations